Chantage frauduleux
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Il fait la rencontre de son maitre-chanteur dans les rues de la ville et obligé de répondre à ces attentes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout finisse ainsi. UA/Yaoi/Violence/Un peu de Romance.


**Bonjour !**

Dadadam ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle obsession du moment! C'est un couple que j'ai recherché, que je n'ai pas vu et que je devais traiter !  
ça fait un petit bout de temps déjà que je pensais faire quelque chose et l'heure est arrivé !

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à vous convaincre et si j'y arrive, je peux vous promettre d'en faire d'autre.

 **Rating** : **M** - _obligatoirement_ -.

 **Pairing** : Kidd x Penguin _avec un soupçons de ZoLaw_

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à Oda-sama.

 **Note** : C'est la première fois que je traite ces personnages alors j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop OOC (vous allez aussi dire, on ne sait pas trop comment est Penguin dans le manga et je le sais mais bon, pour moi, il est quelqu'un de fort mais aussi de très influençable. Je n'en dirais pas plus). Aussi j'ai été inspiré par l'incontournable film _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - The case of Yokozawa Takagumi -_ le début, pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà vu, en un peu plus hot _-._ Et c'est un UA _-encore, désolé-.  
_

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chantage frauduleux.**

 **.**

 **Scène 1** **: Demande.**

* * *

Frottant dans ses yeux, la lumière l'éblouie.  
Agrippant ce drap sous ses doigts, il bouge doucement, froisse l'air et écoutant les bruits environnants une voix lui parvient rapidement à l'oreille.

 **_ Est-ce que ça va !?**

Ouvrant l'œil et les frottant, le noiraud répond d'instinct un « ça va » endormit puis, fixant de longues secondes son interlocuteur, un choc se fait.  
Examinant son vis-à-vis puis lui-même, il remonte rapidement le drap sur son corps et s'éloignant de cet homme, une sorte de panique coule dans sa phrase – _dans sa voix_ -.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici !? Et où sont mes vêtements !?**

 **_ En machine, tu t'es vomi dessus hier soir… c'était l'horreur.**

Scrutant le visage de ce rouge face à lui, l'ébène ne peut pas croire qu'il se trouve en présence d'Eustass Kidd, l'ennemi naturel de son clan.  
Continuant de le dévisager, il ne le croit pas non plus – _comment aurait-il pu boire en sa présence !? C'est impossible_ \- alors se méfiant, il recule légèrement quand il voit ce carmin mettre la main à l'intérieur de sa poche.

 **_ J'ai des preuves si tu n'me crois pas, regarde.** Une vidéo s'enclenche sur le cellulaire et épiant les images de lui-même, le noiraud mord sa lèvre.

 _ʻʼ Jamais tu n'arriveras à la cheville de Trafalgar-kun, il est quelqu'un de bien contrairement à toi. Resserre-moi maintenant et bois toi aussi. ʻʼ_

Mettant sa tête sur ses genoux – _se cachant_ -, Penguin a honte.  
Il ne se rappelle pas avoir autant bu n'y même avoir rencontré cette tomate hier soir alors, cette vidéo est un mensonge.  
Mordant sa lèvre et relevant son regard vers Kidd, il le scrute sous tous les angles. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir, ce carmin porte son habituel turban sur son crâne et fronçant les sourcils, la voix de celui-ci revient.

 **_ Si tu veux, j'ai d'autres vidéos regarde donc celle-là.** Sourit Eustass – _bien que son sourire parait malsain_ -.

 _ʻʼ Hé là, j'savais pas qu'vous étiez du genre à vous en prendre à une seule personne… c'est pas fair-play tout ça. ʻʼ_

Sur les images, le timbre de Kidd résonne tandis que Penguin se retrouve en mauvaise posture. Pris dans les filets de Hawkins est des autres, le noiraud a déjà reçu quelques coups et sur la vidéo, il est sur le point de se faire de nouveau frapper sauf que ce rouge le tire de là.  
C'est incompréhensible pour lui. Pourquoi ce vermeil l'aurait-il aidé !? Ils sont des ennemis naturels et puis, pourquoi avoir tout filmé !? Pourquoi avoir-

 **_ Efface ces vidéos !** S'enquit précipitamment Penguin.

 **_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, il y a des choses très intéressantes et-**

Ne préférant pas écouter la fin de cette phrase aux allures de menaces, Penguin réfléchit rapidement à une solution.  
Une solution qu'il ne trouve pas, puisqu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu dire hier soir et si ça peu oui ou non porter préjudice à son entourage ou à lui-même.

 **_ Tu veux voir le passage où tu m'parles de Trafalgar et du fait qu'il s'entende bien avec l'un des membres des Mugiwara !?** Propose Eustass l'air supérieur et confiant.

Voyant le rouge regarder cette nouvelle preuve, Penguin panique un peu plus et essayant de trouver une échappatoire, une seule chose lui vient à l'esprit.  
Il préfère se sacrifier plutôt que de voir ce carmin s'en prendre à ses amis et à son « chef ».

 **_ Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si tu effaces tout ça.**

 **_ Tout ce que je veux ?! …Vraiment !?** S'assure le vermillon dans un rictus mauvais.

La proposition est assez alléchante pour le carmin qui laisse ses prunelles sangs jauger le plus petit.  
Intimidé mais ne le montrant pas, Penguin reste dans ce lit – _caché de ce drap_ \- et attendant la sentence, il s'en veut de se retrouver dans cette situation.  
Pis si au moins, il pouvait passer des vêtements, il serait peut-être plus à l'aise et apte à négocier.

 **_ Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te baiser.** Annonce purement et simplement Kidd.

 **_ T- …T'es pas sérieux ! Hors de question, je ne veux pas.** Marmonne – _ou crie_ \- Penguin tout en se relevant et en enroulant le drap autour de lui.

Il doit se trouver une échappatoire. Quand il s'est proposé de « tout faire », ce noiraud pensait plus à dire quelque chose à Law, à lui prendre quelque chose ou à frapper quelqu'un mais certainement pas ce genre de chose.  
Cherchant une issue, il aperçoit une porte – _peut-être celle de la salle de bain-_ entrouverte et s'y précipitant et accrochant cette poignet comme son sauveur, il se fait pourtant intercepté et plaqué au premier mur venu.  
Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux dû au choc, Penguin serre les dents tandis que par la suite, des mains le maitrise et le découvre.

 **_ A-arrête Kidd, je… …je ne veux pas.** Bredouille l'ébène en laissant la peur l'envahir.

 **_ Prend sur toi et tout ira vite.** Souffle Eustass à l'oreille de sa victime qu'il effeuille déjà – _jette le drap sur le bas du dos du plus petit_ \- et masse le postérieur de celui-ci.

 **_ Ce… c'est un viol. Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait…argh~ han~ ah**

Pénétré de force, le noiraud s'agrippe à ce qu'il peut. Les paupières fermées et les lèvres mordues, il a horriblement mal et peur aussi.  
Sentant ce géant rouge en lui, il ne devine pas sa seule protection – _la couverture_ \- disparaitre un peu plus. Il ressent simplement une terrible brûlure et des larmes qui lui mangent les yeux.

 **_ Je suis en toi là, tu n'auras qu'à prévenir les flics un peu plus tard. …Pour le moment, amusons-nous.**

 **_ Pour leur dire qu- Ah~ …ne …ne bou-ge pas argh~**

S'accrochant aux hanches du plus jeune, Eustass débute ses va-et-vient et s'il se fait brutal, c'est qu'il aime faire ça ainsi.  
Enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, il entre et sort à sa convenance, faisant fi des cris du plus petit puis et après un énième aller-retour, une toute autre réaction se joue sur le visage du noiraud.  
Une sorte d'étonnement se lit à travers les larmes et la peur. …Serait-ce du plaisir !?

 **_ Oh ho, je crois avoir trouvé ta prostate.**

Titillant cette chose qu'il dit avoir trouvé, Kidd s'applique à masser cet organe encore et encore à l'aide de son membre.  
Gémissant de toutes les sensations ressenties – _peur, douleur, plaisir, humiliation et impatience_ -, Penguin griffe le mur auquel il est acculé et ne faisant pas attention à cette main qui traverse son dos, l'un de ces cris et capturé par une bouche vicieuse.  
Une sorte de baiser se montre entre eux deux et ne sachant plus où il se trouve, l'ébène se laisse faire et continue d'endurer toutes ces choses faites sur sa personne.  
Kidd le masturbe, lui vole des baisers, le pénètre durement, marque l'une de ses hanches de ces doigts trop serrés et haletant, Penguin se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds à espérer que cela finisse au plus vite.

Profitant du « laisser-faire » du noiraud, le rouge se permet un peu plus de chose et accélérant ses mouvements, les couinements se montrent plus intenses.  
C'est étrange de voir à quel point il va à sa main, à quel point il a été facile de convaincre ce petit animal alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'utiliser ces vidéos.  
Bougeant les hanches et frappant à chaque fois le fessier du noiraud, Kidd se sent venir et il va se déverser à l'intérieur pour sûr. …Il veut certainement humilier cet ébène jusqu'au bout, parce que ça le fait bander un peu plus fort rien que d'y penser.  
Penguin l'a toujours énervé. Avec son sourire en toutes circonstances et ses paroles bien chiantes pour régler un conflit au lieu de frapper. Là, il l'a enfin sous son contrôle et il lui fait faire, ce qu'il veut. …Ce qui lui plait.  
Puis ne se retenant plus, Eustass se libère tandis que la même chose se produit pour Penguin.

 **_ Eh bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas été le seul à profiter.** Souffle le rouge même s'il ne sait pas vraiment s'il est entendu ou non.

S'éloignant légèrement du noiraud, Kidd observe son œuvre et soutenant légèrement sa petite « victime » qui allait très certainement tomber, il le pose sur la première chose venue – _c'est-à-dire, un fauteuil trainant non loin de là_ -.  
Entouré de son drap, Penguin retrouve sa seule « protection » et essuyant ses larmes qui ont inondés ses joues, ses prunelles – _elles_ \- fixent méchamment ce carmin près de lui – _assis sur le lit-_

 **_ Tu as pu me baiser comme tu le voulais alors maintenant efface tout ce que tu as filmé.** Rugit presque l'ébène sans ciller.

 **_ Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre que je le fasse avant de me tomber dans les bras, petite bestiole. Que vas dire Law à présent !?**

 **_ Ferme-là, je ne voulais pas ! … …Et ne lui dit rien.** Resserrant la couverture sur lui, Penguin est pourtant tentant. Pourquoi ?! Peut-être parce que son visage est encore rougit et ses prunelles bien qu'orageuses, tremblent encore du plaisir reçu.

 **_ Ça te dit de recommencer, sur un lit. …Rien qu'une fois et je réfléchirais sérieusement à tout effacer.**

Tenant ce visage dans sa main, Kidd scrute son cadet et laissant son sourire gagner du terrain – _un sourire bien moins méchant cependant_ -, Penguin pense à la proposition.  
Son iris verte étudie ce visage face au sien, épie cette mèche vermeille tombant légèrement sur le devant et mordant sa lèvre, il ne croit pas voir de mensonge dans le regard de son ennemi.

 **_ …Seulement une fois !?** Murmure le noiraud voulant protéger ses intérêts et ceux de ses camarades qu'il aurait pu trahir sur l'une des vidéos en possession de l'autre.

 **_ Rien qu'une ouais.**

Sentant son cœur palpiter et sa lèvre tremblée, Penguin ne sait pas s'il acquiesce ou non. Il sait juste qu'une bouche s'accapare la sienne et qu'une langue s'invite sournoisement.  
Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas aussi brutal qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ça pourrait même être agréable s'il ne s'agissait pas ce rouge – _c'est ce qu'il croit_ -.  
Puis avec lenteur, il est amené jusqu'au lit. L'ébène tombe à la renverse, il se fait rapidement surplombé par Kidd et encore enroulé dans ce drap, il sait que bientôt… plus rien ne le protégera.

 **.**

Épuisé mais encore conscient, Kidd lui a menti.  
Ils ne l'ont pas fait qu'une fois. Ils l'ont fait des tas de fois ! Ce rouge n'a pas arrêté de le martyriser et de le pénétrer encore et encore.  
Ils l'ont fait toute la journée – _enfin il croit, il n'a plus la notion du temps_ \- et se mettant sur le côté, il se cache de ce tissu – _ce drap retrouvé_ -.  
Non loin de là, à quelques centimètres, un carmin prend appuie sur son coude et s'approchant de cette nuque blanche et lisse, des crocs s'y plantent. …Des crocs soumis à un ordre cependant.

 **_ Ne fait pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'il y est de marque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

Se rétractant, Kidd continue tout de même de surplomber ce noiraud et laissant un sourire se montrer, il n'a rien de celui habituellement mauvais et rempli d'animosité, il parait plutôt simple et jovial.  
Enfin, c'est ce que pense voir Penguin quand il tourne légèrement le visage pour apercevoir son agresseur.  
Clignant des paupières, le sommeil se fait de plus en plus tentateur mais ne pouvant pas – _ne voulant pas-_ s'endormir, des mots viennent encore aux lèvres de l'ébène après avoir entendu l'une des répliques d'Eustass.

 **_ J'ai été idiot alors tais-toi et ne me regarde pas.** Murmure le plus jeune des deux.

 **_ Comme tu veux mais, je suis curieux maintenant. Surement que j't'appellerais encore Usagi-chan~** Minaude – _chante_ \- Kidd à l'oreille du presque endormit.

Fronçant les sourcils, Penguin se demande où se surnom étrange a été trouvé puis n'arrivant plus à ouvrir les yeux, il succombe et embrasse les bras de Morphée.  
Se laissant tomber sur le matelas et épiant son « coup de folie », une cigarette monte aux lèvres de Kidd et soupirant de la fumée, ce vermeil réfléchi à ses futurs actions.  
Il avait couché avec des tas de personnes, filles comme garçons, tous y étaient passés mais, il avait toujours voulu enlever ce sourire et cet air poli du visage de ce noiraud.  
Et s'il en a trouvé l'opportunité cet après-midi, il ne trouve pas cela suffisant. C'est insuffisant parce que cette bestiole lui a donné d'autres expressions encore plus chiantes et horripilantes. Des expressions qu'il aimerait briser mais seulement dans l'intimité d'une pièce.

…C'est tellement étrange qu'il ne se comprend pas encore ou alors, la possession passe aussi par ce genre de ressenti !? Ce carmin a toujours voulu attraper cet insecte qui lui fait curieusement penser à un lapin fuyard et peureux.  
Il a toujours voulu l'attraper et le ligoter. Peut-être parce qu'il fait partie de la bande à Trafalgar ou alors…, tout simplement parce qu'il a éveillé une trop grande attention en lui.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il a pu y gouter, Kidd ne va pas se priver pour recommencer encore et encore. Le menacer s'il le faut et une fois qu'il n'en n'aura plus besoin, il le jettera.  
Le jettera et peut-être qu'il se vantera auprès de Law de lui avoir bousillé l'un de ses précieux amis et de s'être foutu de lui aussi – _il y a quelques semaines de ça_ -.  
Il voit déjà la scène et elle parait succulente. …Alléchante même.  
Pourquoi avoir filmé !? Il ne sait pas bien lui-même. …Peut-être parce que les expressions de ce noiraud étaient tout simplement divine, allez savoir !

 **... .**

* * *

 **Scène 2** **: Soumission.**

* * *

Dans cette ville, il y a plusieurs clans disséminé sur plusieurs territoires. Pour les reconnaitre, on leur a attribué des couleurs bien distinctes et si tous cohabitent plus ou moins ensemble la plupart du temps, rien n'empêche une mésentente parfaite.  
Ils sont 6 au total. Le rouge au Nord-Est, le noir et jaune au Sud-Est, le mauve au Sud, le bleu au Sud-Ouest, l'orange au Nord-Ouest, le noir au Nord et le centre est neutre.  
Tous ont un chef à leur tête et peut-être une fonction également.  
Le clan rouge avec Eustass Kidd s'occupe de récolter les dettes – _peu importe les moyens employés-,_ le clan jaune et noir avec Trafalgar Law – _médecin de son état_ \- se charge de soigner quiconque le demande – _ou presque_ -, le mauve avec Bonney Jewelry s'occupe du quartier des plaisirs, le bleu avec Monkey. D Luffy joue la police, le noir avec Teach – _appelé également Barbe Noire_ \- est le trafiquant de cette ville et enfin l'orange avec Shanks le Roux un groupe de mafieux qui ont un pouvoir certain sur toute la ville et ces groupes, qui régis absolument tout ou presque pour que la cité ne sombre pas dans le chaos.

Et notre cher Penguin a été recueilli par Trafalgar Law lui-même depuis près de 10 ans, autant dire depuis toujours.  
Ce clan est sa famille en quelque sorte – _avant d'être des amis_ -, il considère chacun d'entre eux et c'est bien pour ça qu'il a cédé au chantage de Kidd, il y a une semaine. Parce qu'il ne veut pas mêler ses amis à une connerie qu'il a faite en soirée.  
Il ne se souvient pas bien du comment il a fini par suivre ce rouge dans ce bar/restaurant mais, personne ne doit le savoir.  
Attablé avec ses amis dans un petit restaurant où ils ont l'habitude de se rendre en centre-ville, Penguin laisse échapper un soupir et dépose sa tête à même la table.  
A chaque instant il a peur d'être dénoncer par Kidd, peur que ses amis sachent ce qu'il a pu faire et avec qui.

 **_ Penguin !? Hé oh tu m'écoutes. On dit que Hawkins et sa bande traine un peu partout alors tu devrais te méfier.** Préviens un dénommé Ban.

Hawkins – _un des second de Teach_ -, il a déjà eu à faire à lui et il a été « secouru ».  
Effaçant ce souvenir, le noiraud acquiesce pour seul réponse et saisissant de son cellulaire, un mail se trouve en attente.  
Pianotant sur quelques touches, un frisson le parcours quand il réalise le destinataire de ce message et s'il le lit avec attention, il se voit déjà contraint d'obéir.

 **_ Il faut que j'aille quelque part.** Annonce le noiraud de but en blanc et cela étonne ces camarades.

 **_ Pourquoi d'un seul coup !? Y s'passe quelque chose !?** Demande Shachi légèrement inquiet de cette soudaine décision.

 **_ Non, j'dois juste faire une course. …On s'voit plus tard.**

Désertant la place et saluant ses amis d'un signe de main, Penguin quitte le restaurant avec le sourire – _même si celui-ci s'efface vite une fois sur le trottoir_ -.  
Se dirigeant vers le lieu indiqué, ses pensées afflux en masses. Longeant les rues qu'il connait par cœur, irrémédiablement ses sourcils se froncent et continuant sa route, il compte bien tenir tête à ce rouge cette fois.  
La dernière fois, il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais, là c'est certain, il ne laissera pas Kidd faire. Il ne veut plus jamais se sentir honteux.

Le noiraud escalade pendant 10 minutes les rues et passage piéton, bouscule sans le faire exprès certaines personnes, s'excuse et comme un mauvais cauchemar des mèches rouges se dresse au loin.  
Croquant sa lèvre inférieure, il ne bouge pas durant de longues secondes puis pensant un moment à faire demi-tour, une voix désagréable lui vient à l'oreille.  
Fermant rapidement les yeux, il tourne son visage vers le son et relevant la tête – _puisque son vis-à-vis est bien plus grand que lui_ -, Penguin tombe sur deux iris sangs et un sourire trop large – _prédateur_ -.  
Serrant les poings et soutenant le regard du carmin, le sourire de Kidd s'élargit et faisant de l'ombre à l'ébène, le timbre rauque d'Eustass revient.

 **_ Donc quand on t'appelle, tu rappliques… une vraie petite bestiole de compagnie dis-moi. Allons-y.**

 **_ Où ça !? Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit c-**

 **_ Ferme-là et avance.** Coupe abruptement Kidd qui n'aime pas voir ses ordres être discuté.

Fusillant le vermeil de son regard vert sapin, Penguin serre la mâchoire.  
Il déteste ce rouge. Il le déteste vraiment et il va rapidement en finir avec lui. Amorçant un pas, il suit bon gré mal gré son ennemi et déambulant sur les larges trottoirs, aucune conversation se fait – _discussion que Penguin ne prendrait même pas la peine de débuter_ -.  
Traversant la grande place l'un à côté de l'autre le silence se fait et si le noiraud observe son environnement comme si rien d'autre ne l'intéressait, une voix des plus énervantes revient vers lui.

 **_ Regarde-moi ça, on dirait qu'eux aussi profitent de la journée.** Raille Eustass non sans laisser un rictus pointer sur le bord de sa bouche.

 **_ De quoi parles-tu !?** Marmonne Penguin ne voyant pas grand-chose à cause de sa petite taille – _ou de sa taille normale par rapport à Kidd-._

 **_ De ce cher Trafalgar, il a l'air de se payer du bon temps avec… …comme il s'appelle déjà, Roronoa c'est ça !?**

Regardant un peu partout pour prouver les dires de ce carmin, Penguin scrute les environs et après quelques minutes de recherche, il aperçoit au loin son ami marchant au côté de ce bretteur vert.  
C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, Law quitte son travail plus tôt mais pourquoi l'autre en parle comme ça. Ce noiraud – _lui_ \- est plutôt heureux de voir ce médecin se faire un nouvel ami, lui qui est solitaire d'ordinaire.  
Continuant d'épier Law et Zoro, un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres puis repensant à la phrase dite, un autre regard noir se fait.

 **_ Laisse-les tranquille et arrête de vouloir chercher des ennuis à Trafalgar-kun. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.**

 **_ Le petit insecte essaie de jouer les méchants, n'importe quoi. Avance, on est presque arrivé.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux !? Pis où veux-tu qu'on aille !?** Demande Penguin, ce qui a le don d'irriter ce vermillon qui ébouriffe ses cheveux.

Enfin bon, il a beau emmerder avec ces questions, le rouge ne répond pas et sort de l'allée principale pour se rendre dans une rue plus calme.  
Les mains dans sa veste large, Penguin continue de marmonner ses pensées sombres et suivant à l'aveugle les pas de ce rouge, il se cache d'une éventuelle rencontre.  
Comment pourrait-il expliquer le fait qu'il soit en compagnie de Kidd et qu'il n'essaie pas de le frapper ou autre !? Il ne veut pas qu'on se méprenne et ne veut pas être vu. Hors de question.  
Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, il fronce les sourcils, enfonce un peu plus ses mains et baissant la tête, il percute trop vite un dos.  
Pourquoi diable cet abruti rouge s'arrête cette fois !?

 **_ Regarde où tu marches, Usagi. C'est ici qu'on entre. …Avance.**

 **_ Quoi !? Certainement pas. Je…, je n'entrerais pas dans un endroit pareil !**

Reculant d'un pas ou deux, ils font face à un love hôtel et si le cœur de Penguin bat la chamade, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas faire ce qu'on lui demande.  
Il est hors de question qu'il mette un pied là-dedans. Ce n'est pas envisageable, on ne lui a jamais demandé et il ne l'a jamais fait.

 **_ Tu préfères que j'envoie les vidéos à tes chers amis sans doute~** Murmure Eustass à l'oreille du noiraud.

Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver à ses côtés, il ne sait pas mais ce frisson qu'il ressent et tout sauf de bonne augure.  
Tournant sa frimousse vers la droite, il tombe nez à nez avec le visage de Kidd et laissant un voile de panique et d'inquiétude manger son iris, il se sait piéger.

 **_ Tu-**

 **_ Allez, avance je te suis la bestiole.**

Les poings serrés et la lèvre mordue, Penguin prend une profonde inspiration et faisant le premier pas, il s'introduit à l'intérieur du bâtiment non sans éprouver de la gêne et de la peur.  
Certes, les gérant de ce genre d'hôtel ne diront rien mais, lui le saura. Il le saura est c'est déjà de trop.  
Des billets se posent sur le comptoir – _ceux de Kidd-_ et attrapant une clef et un numéro de chambre, l'ébène sent une main se poser dans le bas de son dos et le pousser à prendre l'ascenseur.  
Dans celui-ci, Kidd papote et rit. Il est étrangement joyeux et cela donne des sueurs froides à l'autre.  
Le troisième étage se montre, le couloir est parcouru et entrant dans la chambre 3014, un étrange silence s'installe. Dans la pièce, il n'y a qu'un lit double, de petites tables de chevet, des lumières tamisées et une autre porte, sans doute la salle d'eau.

 **_ Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise, j'ai payé pour 6 heures minimums.** Se laissant tomber sur le lit et prenant ses aises, Kidd observe l'attitude de ce noiraud.

Il est marrant du point de vue du rouge et c'est surement pour ça qu'il continue de l'observer.  
D'ailleurs ses prunelles embêtent et énervent cet ébène qui ne sait pas où regarder, ni quoi faire de ses mains ou de son corps.  
Il préférerait être à cent lieues d'ici plutôt qu'enfermé dans cette pièce avec son agresseur.

 **_ Retire ta veste. …Allez, obéit.** Ordonne Kidd d'un air supérieur.

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Pourtant tu vas le faire, on le sait tous les deux.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'autre de moi !? Tu veux que je te donne des informations, que je travaille pour toi, tu… t'es un enfoiré Kidd jamais j'ferais ça !** Cri presque Penguin en jetant sa veste à la figure de ce carmin qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Arrachant ce vêtement et l'éloignant de lui, Kidd se remet sur ses pieds et scrutant de toute sa hauteur cette petite fouine qui ose le défier, il attrape le noiraud par le cou.  
Essayant rapidement de faire lâcher cette prise, Penguin accroche la main du rouge et ne se débattant pas de peur de voir cette prise se resserrer, il entend les mots de l'autre.

 **_ Mais tu me laisses volontiers te baiser, pas vrai Usagi-chan~. On va encore s'amuser ensemble toi et moi, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre tu comprends.**

Souriant malignement de l'emprise qu'il peut avoir sur ce noiraud, Kidd attrape les lèvres emmerdantes du plus petit des siennes et obligeant l'autre à accepter ce baiser, Penguin se retrouve à agripper le sweat de son assaillant.  
Ce rouge lui fait suivre son rythme comme bon lui semble – _en se moquant de tout_ \- et échappant un soupir à cause du manque certain d'oxygène, il réussit à faire s'éloigner le carmin – _mais pas à le lâcher_ -.

 **_ Tu sembles tout excité, appelle-moi Eustass.**

 **_ Tu plaisantes, même pas en rêve ! Ne te croit pas tout permis juste parce qu-**

 **_ Parce que quoi !? Parce qu'on s'est déjà passé une nuit ensemble !? …Mh, t'étais tout excité et consentant ce jour-là alors m'appelez par mon prénom ne devrait pas t'emmerder.** Grogne ou menace Kidd.

 **_ Je…, tu m'as obligé, je n'le voulais pas. Lâche-moi et laisse-moi partir.** Repoussant ce carmin inutilement, Penguin ne veut pas se rappeler.

Ces souvenirs de cette fois-là sont déjà trop présents et il n'arrive pas à les oublier. Ce jour-là, Kidd l'a pris encore et encore… . Cette sensation, il ne peut pas l'oublier, c'était violent et envahissant.  
Écoutant son cœur battre sauvagement à son oreille, c'est la même chose que la première fois. Ça cogne de nouveau et tout est incompréhensif.

 **_ Tu ne voulais pas mais tu couinais.** Soupir Eustass en relâchant sa prise sur ce cou bien trop maigre puisqu'il sait en faire le tour.

 **_ C'était parce que- …je-**

 **_ Hn, de base j'aurais préféré baiser Law tu sais, il doit être une vraie pute au lit mais-** se faisant interrompre par le noiraud qui le frappe au visage, Kidd à le réflexe d'attraper cet ébène et le jetant sur le lit, il l'immobilise avec un bras dans le dos et reprend sa phrase en la murmurant doucement à l'oreille du plus jeune. **Mais à la place, j'ai récupéré un truc dans ton genre, une espèce de petite bestiole capricieuse et chiante alors t'as plutôt intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur et obéir bien sagement si tu n'veux pas que je touche à ton précieux médecin.**

Le visage écrasé sur la couverture, Penguin a simplement défendu l'honneur de Trafalgar en frappant ce rouge. Personne n'a le droit de traiter ses amis de la sorte… pis cette menace…, ce n'est pas-, ce noiraud fera tout protéger ses camarades !  
Il se fout d'être traité d'animal ou simplement de « truc » mais il refuse de voir ses amis souffrir.  
Bougeant légèrement sous ce vermeil, l'ébène essaie de prendre un peu d'air mais quand il sent une main descendre son pantalon, il se crispe et panique. …Il ne veut pas…, il ne veut pas avoir mal.  
Se faisant maitriser, il étouffe sur ce drap et sursautant quand une paume frappe son fessier, sa main libre essaie d'attraper quelque chose, …n'importe quoi juste pour ne pas être prit maintenant.

 **_ At-attend… …Kidd~ …Ne fait pas… …pas maintenant, attend j'ai compris.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ça qui t'excité la première fois !? J'étais sûr que tu n'pensais qu'à ça depuis le début, j'me serais trompé !?** Susurre Kidd à l'oreille du noiraud qui ne sait quoi répondre **. …C'est pas bien grave, cette fois tu ne pourras pas l'oublier.**

 **_ N-non, attend… ne fait… Kidd argh~ Aah~**

Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans l'intimité de Penguin, Eustass ne bouge pas et savoure cette sensation. Ça lui plait de maltraiter ce lapin « sauvage », de le maitriser et de l'apprivoiser. Scrutant la moindre réaction de sa proie, il ne voit qu'une main accrochée à une couette et un visage caché – _étouffé_ \- par cette même couette encombrante.

 **_ Tu vas bientôt m'appartenir Usagi-chan~ maintenant, dis mon prénom.**

Tournant son visage sur le côté et laissant ses prunelles embuées se faire voir, l'ébène essaie de reprendre son souffle et d'oublier cette sensation de brûlure – _de déchirure_ -.  
Soupirant et agitant ses lèvres sans qu'un mot n'en sorte, le carmin aime ça. Voir son partenaire à l'agonie l'excite davantage et lui donne un sourire cruel.  
Se cambrant légèrement et laissant ses hanches se faire prendre d'assaut par deux grandes mains, Penguin ne sait pas à quel point il peut être bandant et sensuel ainsi – _à moitié dévêtu et le fessier presque en l'air-._

 **_ Hn~ …Eu- … …Eustass-san~** Murmure doucement le cadet en gémissant tout bas et sans pouvoir contrôler ses pensées sans sens qui s'affolent.

 **_ Parfait, amusons-nous maintenant.**

Un premier coup de rein est donné et ne pouvant retenir un cri, Penguin fait sourire son amant.  
Relevant cette chemise gênante et terminant d'enlever le reste de ce pantalon, le noiraud se retrouve rapidement nu sous ce carmin dominateur.  
Caressant cette peau, ce dos dessiné finement et cette nuque fragile, Kidd donne des cadences différentes à ses va-et-vient brumeux et durs.  
Relevant un peu plus ce postérieur offert, les gémissements envahissent la pièce et Penguin se perd dans un brouillard fait de douleur et de plaisir partager.  
Les minutes défilent, l'ébène s'accroche au drap tandis que le rouge dévore une omoplate et cherchant d'autres idées, Eustass se retire de son partenaire pour venir s'assoir sur le lit défait.  
Agrippant l'épaule du plus petit pour le relever, Penguin fixe un peu perdu son vis-à-vis et examinant la situation, il attend un truc qu'il ignore.

 **_ Grimpe-moi dessus.** Demande Kidd tandis qu'il caresse sa verge de bas en haut – _qu'il lubrifie un peu plus-_ sous l'œil du noiraud.

A genoux sur le lit, il essuie son visage et agrippant l'épaule de ce rouge, Penguin enjambe subtilement celui-ci.  
L'un en face de l'autre, les joues rougissantes de l'ébène s'intensifient et gardant son appuie sur son ainé, il s'empale doucement sur cette verge dure et épaisse.  
Mordant sa lèvre, sa frimousse donne envie à l'autre de le torturer cependant, Kidd ne fait rien. Il regarde seulement, assiste à ce spectacle que l'autre lui donne et adore.  
Ce noiraud l'aspire si facilement, c'est juste improbable surtout en sachant la préparation que l'autre a reçu – _aucune_ -.  
Attrapant la nuque de l'ébène et caressant de son pouce ces lèvres entrouvertes, le carmin inspecte ce visage obscène alors qu'un léger mouvement se fait.

 **_ Bouge Usagi, …ou tu veux que je t'aide !?**

Un léger soupir se montre en guise de réponse – _une sorte de non_ \- puis, un premier mouvement de bas en haut se fait.  
Retenant un gémissement, Penguin s'accroche au sweat que ce vermeil porte encore et approuvant cette situation, des mains descendent et agrippent un fessier déjà occupé.  
Massant ces deux pommes avec vigueur, il laisse ce noiraud se cacher sur son épaule et approchant son index de l'intimité remplie, un nouveau sursaut se fait – _un frisson mange l'échine de Penguin_ \- et une main le rejoint – _celle de cet ébène pour le retenir-._  
Réfléchissant rapidement, Eustass consent à ne rien faire de plus et massant de nouveau ce petit cul entre ses mains, il se dit qu'il a bien assez de temps pour toutes ses idées nouvelles, …que la partie n'est que remise !  
Il va complètement posséder cet ébène et il sait exactement comment faire.

 **.**

Accrochant fortement la nuque du carmin, Penguin se cambre sur ce matelas et gémissement de plus bel, il éclabousse leurs deux corps de sa semence.  
Une morsure se fait sur la peau claire du plus jeune et ne pouvant se retenir d'éjaculer à l'intérieur du noiraud, Kidd soupir et se laisse tomber quelque temps plus tard sur le corps de l'autre qui le réceptionne.  
Écrasé, l'ébène ne respire plus et pourtant, cette chaleur qui l'envahit semble l'apaiser et l'endormir.  
Touchant du bout des doigts les côtes de ce géant rouge, Penguin fait frissonner sans savoir et s'éloignant de son cadet, Eustass s'écrase maintenant sur le matelas.  
Tous les deux sont nus, épuisés et froissant légèrement les draps, le noiraud se met sur son flanc gauche et ferme les yeux.

Du sperme s'écoule entre ses cuisses et sentant une chose le couvrir et une main se poser sur ses mèches de jais, il essaie d'ouvrir l'œil pour comprendre.  
Enfin, cette chose est inutile puisqu'il entend quoi faire et se plait pour une fois à obéir à cet ordre _« Dors une heure ou deux, j'te réveillerais ».  
_ S'emmitouflant et n'ayant pas le courage de retirer cette paume chaude sur le haut de sa tête, le noiraud sombre dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes tandis qu'à ces côtés, une paire d'yeux l'observe.  
Attrapant son paquet de cigarette posé sur la table de chevet, Kidd crache de la fumée et restant plus ou moins assis et appuyé sur ce mur, il écoute le silence des lieux.  
Ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre ou juste riposté et cela lui change de ses hommes qui n'osent jamais répliquer ou le contredire. …C'est sûr, Penguin est une distraction intéressante.

Les minutes défilent, les quarts d'heures passent et se ressemblent puis sentant un léger mouvement sur son épaule, il est temps pour Penguin de se réveiller.  
Papillonnant des yeux et resserrant la couverture comme un jeune enfant, une fois réveillé il tombe sur le large dos de ce rouge.  
L'observant, il préfère détourner le regard puis essayant de se relever, un léger couinement sort de sa bouche. Il a mal à son fessier mais plutôt crever que de dire quoique à ce carmin, cette chose lui ferait trop plaisir.  
S'asseyant avec difficulté, il reste entouré de ce drap et cherchant du regard ses vêtements éparpillés partout, des mots lui viennent.

 **_ Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Usagi.**

 **_ Pourquoi t'es encore là, toi !?** S'empresse de demander Penguin sur un ton de reproche.

 **_ En quoi ça t'regarde !?**

Serrant la mâchoire et tuant ce rouge de ses prunelles vertes virant aux ténèbres, l'ébène se lève et récupérant chacun de ses vêtements, il part s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.  
Pourquoi l'autre n'est-il tout simplement pas parti !? Pourquoi doit-il le supporter !? …Il l'emmerde, l'énerve et- …il le déteste !

 **_ T'as intérêt à être parti quand j'aurais terminé.**

Frottant fortement l'arrière de sa tête, Kidd soupir et rattache son bandeau juste après.  
Jouant avec son cellulaire, il épie certaines choses et se remettant sur ses pieds, il appelle l'un de ses amis – _un ami précieux dans un sens_ -.  
La conversation dure quelques minutes, elle est faite avec de courtes syllabes et une fois terminée, il prend place sur ce seul fauteuil dans la pièce et attend.  
Sous la douche, Penguin n'y bouge plus. Se faisant noyer par cette eau claire, il se nettoie avec soin et minutie.  
Il a de nouveau laissé ce rouge faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il a même participé et à un moment, il croit avoir aimé… .  
Mais à cette idée, il reprend sa toilette avec plus d'ardeur et ce maudit lui-même d'envisager ce genre de chose. De pouvoir, ne serait-ce que penser avoir peut-être aimé le dégoute !

Le noiraud reste enfermé durant près d'une demi-heure et s'il termine seulement de se vêtir, ses cheveux restent encore humide.  
Ouvrant la porte la tête basse, un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres puis reculant d'un pas, il percute le mur derrière. Pourquoi ce carmin est encore là !? Et pourquoi rigole-t-il !?  
Le fusillant du regard, Penguin laisse sa langue claquer à son palet et se détourne de Kidd. Attrapant son sac posé à l'entrer et remettant ses chaussures, l'ébène préfère partir vite et sans parler.  
Enfin partir vite est un bien grand mot puisqu'il sent une main sur son épaule et une bouche près de son oreille.  
Un frisson lui mange le dos et préférant ne rien faire, l'ébène attend.

 **_ Où crois-tu aller comme ça !?** Marmonne Kidd à l'oreille du noiraud.

 **_ Je rentre, ça ne se voit pas. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, la nuit est tombée.** Grogne Penguin non sans laisser son regard partir sur le côté et défier son ainé.

 **_ Que veux-tu, on s'amusait tellement je n'ai pas vu le temps passer mais, je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, si !?**

 **_ Peu importe ce que tu fais, j'ai l'intention de tout leur dire Eustass-san.**

La voix froide de Penguin se fait entendre et laissant ses prunelles vertes glacer la pièce et celui à ces côtés, il disparait peu de temps après de cette chambre.  
Resserrant son bandeau et fixant cette planche de bois ouverte, un sourire se dessine petit à petit sur le visage de Kidd et riant doucement, rapidement il s'intensifie et fait peur.  
Cette bestiole lui donne des envies de meurtres et en même temps, il donne envie de jouer davantage. D'inventer de nouvelles règles et de jouer encore et encore !  
C'est sûr maintenant, cet animal va lui manger dans la main, d'une façon ou d'une autre et il ne laissera personne prendre son jouer…, ça serait bien trop ennuyeux.

 **... .**

* * *

 **Scène 3** **: Frustration.**

* * *

L'un en face de l'autre, ils ne savent pas vraiment comment ils en sont arrivés là – _ou peut-être_ -.  
Se dévisageant tous, un sombre silence se pose entre eux. Beaucoup de personnes se sont réunis sous cette sorte de pont, rouge et noir s'opposent.  
Ils se sont croisés là par hasard et le bouche à oreille a rapidement fonctionné – _un bouche à oreille qui rassemble un peu moins d'une vingtaine de personne pour l'instant-._

 **_ Tu ferais mieux de partir Eustass-ya~, tu n'es pas en territoire allié ici.**

 **_ Oh mais j'le sais bien sauf qu'une sorte de trêve pourrait changer ça.** Sourit tout aussi méchamment le carmin.

 **_ Moi je suis certain que non. Rappelle tes chiens avant que je ne les découpe en morceau.** Menace Law de son scalpel sorti et brillant sous la lumière du soir.

 **_ Tu te trimballes toujours avec ça Law, c'est glauque ! Enfin bon si tu le rangeais, je crois avoir des informations qui pourrait d'intéresser.** Avoue Kidd de son regard sang.

Si la phrase intrigue et met de mauvaise humeur le chirurgien du nom de Trafalgar Law, il fait surtout paniqué un autre ébène qui –malgré la menace lancée il y a quelque temps, n'a rien pu dire à qui que ce soit !  
Détournant le regard et sentant le malaise s'installer, Penguin fait un pas de recule qui n'est vu de personne – _sauf peut-être de ce rouge qui sourit davantage_ -.

 **_ Rien ne peut m'intéresser venant de toi maintenant retourne chez toi Eustass-ya~, je ne me répéterais plus.**

 **_ Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux et fermé Trafalgar, je sais tellement de chose sur toi et ceux qui t'entourent. …Des trucs que t'imagines même pas~** Fanfaronne Kidd tandis que certains du clan rouge rient ouvertement.

 **_ Je ne veux rien savoir sur personne du moment qu'ils font correctement leur travail et jusqu'à présent ça a toujours été le cas. Bepo prépare-toi à les renvoyer chez eux.** Ordonne Law sans lâcher le vermeil du regard.

Les hommes de mains et amis de Kidd se mettent en garde et sortant leurs armes, le jeune homme du nom de Bepo – _un brun, costaud et légèrement niais quand il ne s'agit pas de bagarre_ -, Attrape une barre de fer trainant par là et faisant un geste aux autres – _notamment Penguin_ -, tous s'apprêtent à renvoyer les rouges chez eux.  
…Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd les dérange et que des ombres s'avancent vers eux. Évidemment, tous les regards se tournent vers ce son emmerdant et distinguant des silhouettes de moins en moins floues, un regard argenté se braque et Law se permet de quitter sa place pour faire face à un problème plus important que Kidd.  
Les mains dans les poches, Trafalgar fait ses premiers pas vers l'in-désiré et laissant son visage aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumé, il n'a cependant pas le loisir de débuter la conversation – _si conversation, il y aurait eu-._

 **_ C'est une bien belle réunion que vous tenez là, permettez que je me joigne à vous.**

 **_ Fait demi-tour Hawkins et j'oublierais ton passage ici.** Menace Law sans ciller et en tenant à l'œil les sbires du blondin.

 **_ Ça j'peux pas, j'ai reçu des ordres du boss et apparemment, vous faites de l'ombre à son trafic, toi particulièrement Trafalgar. …Quant à toi Kidd, c'est plus personnel.**

Faisant un premier pas vers l'avant, Basil Hawkins n'impressionne pas Law et si les tensions s'installent et s'alourdissent, du mouvement se fait dans le dos du docteur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, on aperçoit Eustass Kidd au côté du noiraud et gardant son sourire mauvais, il propose une nouvelle trêve – _de quelques minutes, le temps d'un passage à tabac_ -.

 **_ Ok, …Law je crois que tu vas passer au second plus. Avant celui-là, on va s'le faire.**

 **_ Me donne pas d'ordre, Eustass-ya~**

 **_ Combat… probabilité de défaite 100%, Fuite… probabilité de succès 9%, Survie… probabilité de trép-**

Ne laissant pas le blondin continuer sa « voyance » Kidd lance un coup de poing magistral dans la face de Basil ce qui débute l'affrontement.  
De là, découle un flot de combattant qui essaie de mettre en retraite les sous-traitant de Marshall. D Teach. Des armes se montrent ainsi que des combats à mains nues mais rapidement, Trafalgar aperçoit des renforts cachés et décide bon gré mal gré de prévenir Kidd.  
Noir et jaune sont mélangés aux rouges et s'ils se « détestent », Killer pousse son « patron » pour le protéger d'une attaque en traitre venant du dessus du pont.

 **_ Eustass-ya~ ils se sont cachés dans les hautes herbes et au-dessus de nous, concentre-toi. …Heureusement pour toi, tes camarades sont plus vigilants.**

 **_ Ferme-là, Law !** Rugit Kidd en taclant l'un des assaillants.

Très vite, la bagarre reprend et tranchant dans le vif pour certains tandis que d'autres esquivent pour mieux abattre leurs poings, des bruissements se font.  
Une sorte de ballet s'enclenche, les coups sont donnés et rendus, les éraflures se montrent et les premières « victimes » tombent au sol.  
Tout s'entrechoque, du sang se montre sur certaines peaux et des insultes fusent dans tous les sens.  
De son côté, Penguin est aux prises avec un homme chauve et aux regards meurtriers. Il est immense certes mais ce noiraud à l'agilité pour lui, donc tout devrait bien aller.  
Du moins tout aurait dû bien aller jusqu'à ce qu'une arme à feu se montre et se retrouve pointée sur la face de l'animal.  
La détente est enclenchée, le coup de feu part à une vitesse fulgurante et si l'homme croit avoir touché sa cible, il n'en n'est rien. Quelque chose s'est interposée.  
Un truc rouge qui s'est mis entre la balle et le noiraud qui ne s'y attendait pas.

 **_ Toi, t'es mort…**

La voix rauque de Kidd grince et claque. Laissant son aura de démon envahir le champ de bataille, il attrape par le cou son ennemi du soir et l'envoyant contre un mur pour le frapper par la suite, un vilain sourire se dessine sur son visage.  
Frapper – _il adore ça_ \- et se venger d'avoir été touché encore plus ! Il en fini rapidement avec ce chauve, qu'il laisse lamentablement tomber au sol et jaugeant les alentours, il en frappe d'autres sur son passage.

 **_ Oi, y s'passe quoi ici !?**

Au loin, des ombres dansent et sur le béton, on peut entendre plusieurs mots. Des _« Putain, qui les a prévenu »,_ des _« Bordel, faut qu'on dégage »_ ou bien encore des _« Fait chier, on devrait les passer à tabac eux aussi »._  
Les combats se stoppent, les regards se focalisent sur les nouveaux venus et si les cris reviennent en force, on peut apercevoir Monkey. D Luffy poser des questions et attendre des réponses.  
Tous se séparent plus ou moins, les hommes de Hawkins reviennent vers celui-ci et faisant semblant de rien – _l'innocence d'un combattant ayant été pris dans la tempête_ -, personne n'y croit mais aucunes preuves – _si ce ne sont des ouï-dire_ \- peuvent les accuser.

 **_ Hawkins, Kidd vous n'avez rien à faire ici …j'me trompe !?** Demande Luffy avec assurance et autorité.

 **_ Disons que je me baladais et que j'ai aperçu ces deux-là se battre, Luffy-kun. Je voulais simplement les séparer.** Chantonne Basil dans un sourire faux et malhonnête.

 **_ Mh, va-t'en d'ici et que j'te revois pas trainer dans le coin. Kidd, Law qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

 **_ Rien d'important Mugiwara-ya~, un léger différent et étrangement nous avons réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente durant quelques minutes.**

 **_ Très bien, de toute façon tu ne diras rien d'autre.**

Faisant un léger signe de tête au D, Trafalgar s'éloigne et rejoint certains de ces subordonnés tandis que le rouge s'écarte sans rien dire et s'appuie contre l'un des piliers de béton.  
Il évite du regard ce noiraud qu'il aime comparer à une bestiole et sortant une cigarette qu'il met sur le bord de sa lèvre, une sorte de picotement se montre au niveau de son épaule.  
Observant cela, un soupir exaspérer s'échappe de sa bouche et quand une présence se montre à ses côtés, son visage se ferme un peu plus.

 **_ Eustass-san, tu saignes.** Murmure presque Penguin, incertain de lui et incertain de pouvoir l'approcher.

 **_ San rire… …la faute à qui, tu crois.**

Mordant sa lèvre de cette réponse, Penguin reste un instant sans savoir quoi répondre et le regard baissait. Puis, se reprenant, l'ébène serre les poings et offre une réponse tardive à ce rouquin qui était sûr de retrouver la paix.

 **_ Toi, c'est ta seule faute. Tu t'es jeté sur la trajectoire de la balle.** Sermonne Penguin.

 **_ Oh parce que tu crois que t'aurais pu l'éviter peut-être !? Me fait pas rire, tu t'es pris pour un singe ou un truc du genre !? ...Arrête tu veux et remercie moi, plutôt.** Annonce d'une voix supérieure le rouge.

 **_ Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil, je ne t'avais rien demandé-** Sa phrase se fait arrêter par un blond arrivant non loin d'eux et pour « protéger » d'une certaine façon son chef.

 **_ Et toi là, tu parles autrement à Kidd-san compris !** Grogne Killer au noiraud qui fusil de son regard vert le nouveau venu.

 **_ J'dis bien ce que je veux à cet abruti.** Vexé, Penguin se retourne sans demander son reste et s'en va rejoindre ses amis.

Ils s'étaient vus durant les semaines passés. Kidd le malmenait toujours autant, le traitait sans doute de la pire des façons et pourtant, jamais encore Penguin n'avait réussi à dire non.  
Il s'en veut pour ça – _pour tout_ -. Se dit qu'il n'est qu'un minable à qui on peut toujours tout faire. Qu'il est trop manipulable. Mais, il a compris autre chose depuis quelques jours. Que le regard de Kidd était assez important pour lui pour s'en soucier. Que le fait d'être ignoré l'emmerdait profondément. Que de voir ce rouge s'être lassé de lui, le blesse plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
Appelez ça le syndrome de Stockholm ou une connerie du genre, ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui. Il est simplement sûr de s'être « fait » à cette violence que le rouge a pour lui et d'une certaine façon, de l'apprécier –lui.

D'une étrange façon, ce noiraud est sûr d'être triste…, non peiné. Il a pourtant toujours su qu'il lassé très vite et cette façon que l'autre à de le menacer avec les vidéos était devenu habituel – _une sorte de jeu_ \- mais peu importe, quoiqu'il puisse penser, ça fait mal d'être rejeté.  
De n'avoir été qu'un jouet…, en même temps c'est ce qu'il est depuis le début… . Un vulgaire jouet qui s'apprête à tomber dans une décharge.  
Frottant son nez, il n'écoute pas vraiment ce que les autres peuvent lui dire ou même ce qu'il doit faire après ce ramdam, il aperçoit seulement Law s'approcher de ce carmin qu'il a quitté.

 **_ Eustass-ya~ suis-moi.**

 **_ Pourquoi j'ferais ça !** Grogne Kidd en fixant en coin ce médecin.

 **_ Parce que ma bonté a des limites et que j'ai décidé de retirer cette balle logée dans ton épaule. Maintenant obéis.**

 **_ Va te faire f-**

Un croque-en-jambe se fait, une poussette sur l'épaule également et le géant rouge se voit basculer en arrière – _comme au ralenti_ -.  
Tombant rapidement au sol, ce vermeil se relève tout aussi vite – _comme si de rien n'était_ \- et attrapant le chandail de ce docteur-qui-va-mourir-dans-l'instant d'après les pensées de Kidd, il se fait stopper avant de pouvoir, ne serait-ce que de frapper ce médecin en plein face.

 **_ Éloigne-toi et fait ce qu'il te dit. On a besoin de ce qui t'a troué.** Demande peut-être trop posément Zoro.

Un regard sombre se pose sur le Roronoa – _qui l'empêche de commettre un meurtre_ \- et souriant de façon malsaine et sournoise, Kidd lève les mains comme pour montrer son innocence ou sa façon de ne rien vouloir faire.

 **_ J'ai compris, bande de taré.** Sincèrement cette façon que ce vert à de défendre Law pourrait le faire vomir !

S'éloignant du vert et du noiraud, Eustass enfonce les mains dans ses poches et fronçant ses sourcils inexistants, il détourne également le regard quand il croise celui de cette bestiole qui n'a rien manqué de la scène.  
Se sentant une nouvelle fois rejeté, Penguin s'intéresse à autre chose et aperçoit une scène pour le moins étonnante. Une scène qu'il est le seul à voir – _un vert qui passe la main dans une tignasse de jais et un chirurgien qui se laisse volontiers faire-._  
Mordant sa lèvre, le petit animal se fait de nouveau distraire par l'un de ses amis – _Shachi_ \- et saisissant quelque peu, il répond à l'affirmative. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici de toute façon.

 **.**

 **_ J'ai terminé de désinfecter tous les instruments.** S'empresse de dire Penguin ayant été arrêté quelques temps plus tôt pour rejoindre la clinique du quartier en compagnie de Law et d'autres.

 **_ Merci, installe-les ici. Tu peux nettoyer les plaies de ces deux-là, …Eustass-ya~ à nous deux.**

Acquiesçant les dires de Law, Penguin s'enfonce un peu plus dans la clinique et soigne avec douceur les égratignures de ses compagnons.  
Ne se préoccupant plus de ce rouge et se concentrant sur son travail, il a tout de même deux/trois questions en tête comme par exemple, Que fait le Roronoa ici ?! Pourquoi Law prend-t-il le soin et surtout le temps de retirer la balle de l'épaule du carmin !? Pourquoi a-t-il été demandé en « renfort » !?  
Pinçant sa lèvre et faisant quatre ou cinq suture à la joue de son ami, il fait à peu près la même chose à un doré et une fois terminé, il s'en va près de ce vert qui attend à la fenêtre et épie les environs.

 **_ Pourquoi es-tu ici, Roronoa-san !? Tu as été blessé !?**

 **_ Hm !? Non, j'attends que l'Doc' retire le plomb de cet abruti pour l'embarquer**. Explique Zoro, les bras croisé sur son torse et le regard légèrement lasse mais ne déviant pas.

 **_ Tu dois arrêter Kidd !?**

 **_ Non, Luffy veut que j'lui ramène la balle comme ça, on pourra l'identifier comme appartenant à l'une des armes de Hawkins… avec un peu de chance mais, …ça me dérangerait pas d'embarquer cet abruti par la même occasion.** Développe le bretteur non sans froncer les sourcils.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~, j'ai ce que tu as demandé. …Eustass-ya~, tu peux déguerpir.** Apostrophe le médecin sans laisser à Penguin l'occasion de répondre quoique ce soit.

Le vert se bouge de son appuie, rejoint le docteur qui l'attend un sachet stérile à la main et observant le vermeil remettre son t-shirt, le noiraud préfère s'évader par la fenêtre.  
Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il ressent. Il devrait se sentir soulager de ne plus être harcelé, de ne plus être obligé de faire quoi que ce soit et pourtant… …se sentir délaisser ainsi l'ennui. Faut dire, jusqu'ici personne encore ne l'avait trouvé « intéressant » - _même si ce n'était que pour le sexe_ \- ou bien « drôle » - _même si les paroles étaient couvertes d'ironies_ -.  
C'était la première fois qu'on faisait attention à lui, peu importe les raisons à l'instant, il avait juste eu l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un autrement que comme un assistant.

 **_ Penguin, tu veux bien lui montrer le chemin !? Je n'aimerais pas qu'Eustass-ya~ se perde et tombe malencontreusement sur ce qu'il ne doit pas.** Demande ou ordonne Trafalgar en retenant le vermeil par le col de son t-shirt.

 **_ Oi, tu crois que j'vais pas le tabasser si j'le vois m'suivre, Law !?** Menace ouvertement Kidd.

 **_ Trafalgar-kun, pourquoi moi !? …Je n'en n'ai pas envie.** Se plaint le noiraud en s'approchant du chirurgien et en essayant de le faire changer d'avis.

 **_ Je ne te crois pas non, Eustass-ya~… j'veux juste que tu ne t'attardes pas chez nous. Penguin, je sais que j'peux compter sur toi.**

 **_ …Vraiment, Law !?** **Ce n'est qu'une petite bestiole avec un nom stupide que tu veux m'foutre dans les pattes, …j'aurais vite fait de l'abattre.** Raille le vermillon.

 **_ Vaudrait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre Trafalgar-kun.** Avoue Penguin ne se sentant pas le courage de devoir supporter ce rouge et ces remarques bien longtemps.

 **_ Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Marcher à quelques pas de ce protozoaire insupportable est emmerdant mais, je ne peux compter que sur toi. …Eustass-ya~ soit sage et obéis.**

 **_ Va te faire foutre, espèce d-** La phrase de Kidd se fait taire à cause d'un vert qui le jette hors de la clinique sans demander l'avis de personne et scrutant la scène, Penguin ne peut que soupirer.

Law prévient une dernière fois le noiraud et ne s'inquiétant pas davantage pour lui – _car il connait ses capacités à se défendre_ -, le médecin souhaite « bon courage » à son cadet.  
Un léger signe de tête répond et passant devant le Roronoa qui se masse la nuque, Penguin le salut et s'en va retrouver la rue et accessoirement ce rouge qui doit être énervé.  
Kidd – _les mains dans les poches et marmonnant pour lui-même_ \- est déjà loin dans la ruelle et le rattrapant à demi, Penguin préfère rester derrière et à l'écart de ce rouge.  
Le nez dans son écharpe, la nuit est particulièrement fraiche mais sans se plaindre, l'ébène continue de marcher en silence.  
Bien que ce silence soit entendu et énervant pour ce carmin qui essaie de retenir à minimum les insultes qui lui viennent en masses.

 **_ Usagi tu peux me lâcher, j'connais la route.**

 **_ J'aimerais bien mais, je dois attendre que tu sois loin d'ici.** Répond rapidement Penguin sur un ton étrangement neutre et plat.

 **_ Parce que tu crois que tu s'rais de taille contre moi et ceux que j'aurais planqué un peu plus loin !? …Si tu t'laisses faire comme j'en ai l'habitude, on pourrait tous de passer dessus. …Enfin, c'est peut-être ce que tu veux après tout.**

 **_ Retire ce que tu as dit, Eustass-san.**

 **_ Quoi !? Que t'adorerais te faire baiser par toutes les queues qui trainent !? …Surement pa-**

Un méchant coup est porté au niveau du torse du rouge – _ce qui lui coupe le souffle_ \- et se faisant jeter à terre par une sorcellerie qu'il ne connait pas, un gémissement sourd se fait entendre.  
Allongé de tout son long sur les pavés de la rue, Kidd grogne et tente de se relever tant bien que mal sauf qu'un genou percute sa tempe avec force.  
Grognant un peu plus fort et se jurant de tuer ce noiraud dans l'instant, il revient sur ses jambes d'un bond et fixe l'animal avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire payer son humiliation.

 **_ J'suis p'être stupide au point de me faire piéger par tes manipulations et autres mais ne croit pas, si je ne me suis jamais vraiment défendu c'est parce que je voulais protéger mes amis.**

Le regard vert de Penguin est tranchant et colérique – _tout comme l'aura ténébreuse de Kidd_ \- et défiant un instant ce carmin de répliquer, Eustass fonce droit sur sa proie et l'attrape par la gorge – _l'écharpe prenant la fuite_ \- et le plaquant au premier mur venu, l'ébène se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds avec une mauvaise respiration.

 **_ Ferme-là si tu ne veux pas que je laisse ton cadavre en pleine rue. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, Usagi-chan !? Appeler à l'aide !?** Resserrant sa prise, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au meurtre, Kidd compte seulement intimider ce noiraud qui a osé se moquer de lui.

 **_ … …Rien. Tu te décides enfin à me regarder Eustass-san. Si tu t'es lassé de ton propre chantage, tu aurais dû me le dire. …Au lieu de ça, tu m'as ignoré.** Yeux dans les yeux, aucuns des deux ne comptent lâcher ce contact – _même si le vermeil commence sérieusement à faire mal au niveau de cette prise qui se resserre encore_ -.

 **_ Et !? Si tu veux que j'te saute tu n'as qu'à venir toi-même.**

Relâchant l'ébène, Kidd s'éloigne et passe une main dans ses cheveux attaché. Reprenant sa respiration, Penguin se masse légèrement le cou et laissant un œil vogué sur le corps de son « adversaire » un surplus de colère semble ne pas vouloir partir.

 **_ Je te déteste. Tu me traites comme un objet, une vulgaire pute et à chaque fois j'ai mal pis quand tu m'as ignoré j'me suis dit que j'aurais enfin la paix mais non, parce que mon taré de cerveau à prit gout à ta violence ! Juste… ne m'ignore plus.** Enrage Penguin.

Serrant les poings et la mâchoire de sa déclaration étrange mais honnête, Penguin est sûr de voir Kidd partir, le traiter ou le frapper puis partir.  
Et pour le coup, il ne se défendrait même pas. Il l'aurait bien cherché, mérité et accepterait tous les coups sans rechigner pour avoir osé dire de telles conneries en pleine rue et devant ce fouteur de gueule mondialement connu !  
Eustass – _lui_ \- laisse ses prunelles sangs observer son cadet de la tête au pied dans un sourire arrogant et supérieur – _revenu il y a peu_ \- et ayant bien comprit, il attrape le poignet de cet animal.

 **_ Qu-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? …Eustass-san, lâche-moi ! Hé, tu m'entends !?** Crie le noiraud tandis qu'il essaie de s'échapper de l'étau qu'est la main du rouge.

 **_ Oh mais je ne fais que ça t'écouter te plaindre et j'en ai plus que marre ! Alors maintenant ferme-là et suis-moi.** Assène Eustass d'une voix rauque et étrangement sourde.

 **_ Je ne veux pas ! Tu m'écoutes espèce d-**

Sursautant de ce brusque arrêt et de cette main apparue sur son entrejambe, Penguin ne fait plus un geste comme paralysé.  
Heureusement qu'ils sont dans une rue peu fréquentée de jour et déserte la nuit et heureusement que les luminaires éclairent très mal le chemin sinon tous pourraient admirer la scène.  
De son œil rouge, Kidd scrute la face légèrement teintée du noiraud et laissant apparaitre un dernier rictus assommant, de dernières paroles arrivent.

 **_ T'es tout excité depuis qu'je t'ai dit d'me suivre Usagi-chan~ alors arrête de faire croire que tu veux m'tenir tête et obéis. Si tu le fais c'est promit, …je ne t'ignore plus.**

Avalant difficilement sa salive à ces insinuations surement vraies, Penguin est sûr d'entendre des mensonges tandis que son subconscient pense le contraire.  
Il n'est pas maso, il déteste avoir mal et n'aime pas être confronté à ce rouge alors pourquoi, sa tête acquiesce les mots entendus !?  
Pourquoi rougit-il – _faiblement_ \- alors qu'il se soumet volontairement !?  
Cet ébène ne se comprend pas et comprend encore moins quand ses lèvres se font voler une demi-seconde par d'autres qu'il connait et reconnait.  
Par la suite, il se fait trainer dans cette rue pavée sans connaitre la destination finale de son voyage.

 _ **_ Je ne t'obéirais jamais, Eustass-san~**_ Murmure doucement Penguin pour lui-même et pour l'autre géant rouge devant lui qui sourit de cette phrase idiote.

 **... .**

* * *

 **Scène 4** **: Acceptation.**

* * *

A l'instant, il vient de se faire enfermé dans un immeuble qu'il ne croit pas reconnaitre.  
Reculant jusqu'à la porte verrouillée derrière lui, il essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible sauf que cela fonctionne que très moyennement – _pas du tout_ -.  
Rapidement, il se fait attraper par une main tenace et entrainé de force à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

 **_ Lâche-moi Eustass-san, je veux rentrer chez moi.**

 **_ …Avec ce que je vais te faire, tu s'ras même plus marcher Usagi-chan~**

Tirant derrière lui ce noiraud braillard qui essaie de s'échapper, Kidd jette rapidement l'ébène sur son lit – _puisqu'on se retrouve chez ce rouge_ \- et essayant de se redresser, le carmin agrippe les mèches de jais de son cadet et l'embrasse durement.  
Suivant le baiser malgré-lui ou parce qu'Eustass embrasse bien, Penguin attrape le vêtement au-dessus de lui et se cambre légèrement – _ou repousse_ -.  
Continuant d'arracher les mèches de l'animal, Kidd domine et fait assoir le plus petit sur le bord du lit tandis que lui reste sur ses pieds et face à Penguin.

Fixant son agresseur, Penguin remarque une chose inutile et factice. Un éclair doré dans les prunelles sangs de son assaillant. …ça ne sert à rien, il n'en n'a que faire d'une information inutile et pourtant durant des millièmes de secondes, le noiraud recherche cet éclat doré jusqu'à ce que son visage se fasse empoigné et plaqué à l'entrejambe du rouge.  
Poussant sur les hanches de Kidd pour se dégager de là, il s'aide de ses pieds mais déjà il entend une fermeture s'ouvrir.  
N'ayant pas assez d'appui pour se dégager, Penguin essaie cependant de faire mal mais quand il sent une chose se frotter à son visage – _quelque chose de plus ou moins raide_ -, l'ébène se stoppe dans ses mouvements comme anesthésié !

 **_ J'ai envie que tu m'suces Usagi…, ouvre la bouche.**

Les palpitations augmentent du côté du noiraud et levant ses prunelles vers le rouge, sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement.  
Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à part un « non » franc et honnête mais, il sait aussi que ce « non » sera ignoré. Poussant un peu plus ces hanches, Penguin remue pour se libérer de cette prise tenace puis sentant ce sexe sur son visage – _son nez et le bord de sa bouche_ -, ce noiraud ferme les yeux et recule sa tête dans une dernière tentative désespéré.

 **_ Kidd arrête ça, j'veux p-** _ **urgh~ hn~**_

Se crispant alors que le membre de Kidd force sa bouche, l'animal s'agrippe au chandail du vermeil tandis que celui-ci lui montre le rythme à suivre.  
Un soupir s'échappe de la bouche d'Eustass et gardant sa main verrouillée sur les mèches de jais, il va et vient dans cette bouche chaude et sur cette langue qui le titille maladroitement.  
Il pousse à l'intérieur de cette bouche. Force l'autre à avaler et c'est bon ! Bon Dieu, il adore ça.

 **_ Fait attention à tes dents Usagi… han, continue comme ça~**

Les yeux humides et ayant envie de vomir, Penguin panique légèrement, il croit étouffer. Non, il est sûr d'étouffer si l'autre ne se retire pas de sa bouche, s'il ne le lâche pas et ça lui fait peur.  
Ses mains frappent donc plus durement le corps de ce rouge et grognant de cela, Kidd consent à se retirer quelques longues secondes plus tard de cet antre chaud et humide !  
Le noiraud tousse, se repli légèrement sur lui-même et se tenant le ventre, sa respiration se calme petit à petit.  
Voyant l'animal, un autre soupir se montre du côté de Kidd et déposant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci un sursaut se fait et pour la première fois Eustass peut voir plus que de la peur dans le regard sapin. Il voit de la terreur. De la terreur à son encontre.

Claquant sa langue à son palet – _se rhabillant légèrement_ -, il fait remonter sa main jusqu'au visage du plus jeune et caressant cette joue humide, le carmin approche sa tête de celle qu'il tient en otage.  
Il l'examine durant des secondes – _la crainte de Penguin s'échappe petit à petit_ \- et levant les yeux au ciel, ce rouge se dit qu'il a peut-être été trop violent avec ce noiraud.  
Le pouce de Kidd joue avec cette bouche souillée et laissant un frémissant le parcours entièrement, l'ébène ne veut pas réessayer. Hors de question alors il scelle ses lèvres, serrent la mâchoire du plus possible et agrippe les poignés d'Eustass.  
Les sourcils inexistants de Kidd ne sont même plus froncé à cet instant, c'est impossible avec cette frimousse face à lui…, il a juste envie de rire.

 **_ C'est bon Usagi, j'ai compris.**

Les seuls mots font tressauter Penguin un peu plus fort et dans ses mains, Kidd n'a plus qu'une feuille tremblante de partout.  
Il l'avait sodomisé sans préparation, lui avait écarté le cul sans rien demander, sans qu'il n'est aussi peur et juste avec une fellation, il retrouve ce noiraud dans cet état, c'était à ne rien n'y comprendre !  
Continuant de laisser son pouce jouer avec le bord des lèvres et la joue de l'animal, le vermeil analyse et essaie de paraitre moins « méchant ».

 **_ Tu veux au moins ouvrir la bouche pour que j't'embrasse.** Demande Eustass avec flegme et calme alors que Penguin examine les mots entendus.

 **_ Je veux plus qu-**

 **_ J'ai compris j't'ai dit me fait pas répéter.** Grogne mollement Kidd alors qu'il embrasse cette bouche qui se laisse enfin faire.

Le baiser est d'ailleurs étrangement calme. Non pas calme, doux …et tendre alors que ces deux mots ne font pas parti du vocabulaire de Kidd et encore moins de son caractère.  
Les épaules du noiraud s'affaissent légèrement dans cet échange et petit à petit, le baiser – _bien qu'entrecoupé-_ prend et reprend de la vigueur et de l'empressement.  
Des mains descendent sur la taille du noiraud – _progressivement et sans dureté_ \- et soulevant le chandail de celui-ci, Penguin se laisse enfin faire !  
Remontant de son plein gré sur le lit, l'ébène – _torse nu_ \- retrouve de son assurance et amenant ce rouge à le surplomber, ils s'embrassent de nouveau.  
A son tour, le carmin retire le haut et laisse quelques minutes à son amant pour qu'il profite de la vue.

Caressant du bout des doigts cette cicatrice qu'il voit pour la première fois sur les côtes d'Eustass, le noiraud fait frissonner sans savoir et continuant son inspection de ce corps, il se fait arrêter et plaqué au matelas.  
Ce rouge met de côté la première partie où il a forcé et s'est autorisée de lui-même à bloquer la tête du noiraud et embrassant de nouveau celui-ci, ses mains vagabondent un peu partout sur cette peau de lait.  
Retirant le bandeau noir qui retenait les mèches carmins, Penguin a l'occasion de voir une cascade « sang » lui tomber dessus et gardant plus ou moins les yeux ouverts, il se détend un peu plus et accroche les côtes de Kidd.  
Le pantalon du noiraud est dégrafé et attrapant l'une des cuisses, le rouge l'a fait remonter le long de sa hanche dans un léger sourire prédateur.

 **_ U-sa-gi-chan~ tu préfères ça, pas vrai !?**

 **_ Oui, … …au moins tu n'essaies pas de me tuer.** Marmonne l'ébène en mordillant sa lèvre et en évitant le regard de ce carmin.

 **_ Comme si j'essayerais une chose pareille… ça n'aurait aucun intérêt, t'es juste douillet Usagi-chan~.** Continue de chantonner Eustass à l'oreille de Penguin qui sursaute quand des crocs se plantent à son épaule.

 **_ J'suis pas douillet et- …Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

 **_ J'te déshabille ça se voit pas !? Lève ton petit cul.**

Obéissant sens le savoir, Penguin se retrouve nu devant le géant rouge et si celui-ci revient rapidement sur lui pour lui dévorer les lèvres, ce noiraud sent également les mains de son assaillant lui toucher le sexe.  
Un soupir sort de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et faisant sourire Eustass, les deux membres en érections se rencontrent rapidement pour plus de sensation.  
Kidd n'est pas d'un naturel patient, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois où il prend son temps avec l'un de ses partenaires et si le fait, c'est que l'autre en vaut la peine surtout ce petit animal en réalité.  
Se relevant et masturbant le noiraud, celui-ci se dandine sur le drap et essayant d'arrêter cette main vagabonde, Penguin ne fait que donner le sourire à ce vermillon.

 **_ T'es sexy en vrai Usagi et si je fais ça… laisse-moi écarter tes jambes bon sang, voilà mieux…, t'aime !?** Faisant aller et venir un doigt lubrifié sommairement dans l'intimité de l'ébène, Kidd examine toutes les réactions provoquées et cela lui plait. **…Evidemment que t'aime et si j'en mets d'autre !? …Mignon !**

Les joues rougies et les prunelles vertes humides, Penguin essaie bien de résister – _encore…, peut-être_ \- mais se cambrant et cachant son visage de son avant-bras, il agrippe de son autre main le poigné d'Eustass qui caresse son entrejambe.  
Laissant aussi de petits gémissements plaisant, ce noiraud suit les mouvements fait – _provoque inconsciemment ce rouge_ \- et laissant cette bouche attraper la sienne, le sexe de Kidd cogne contre lui.  
Les choses sérieuses débutent alors – _si l'on peut dire_ \- et pénétrant le plus petit, Eustass ne s'arrête qu'une fois au fond des entrailles du noiraud.  
Mangeant la mâchoire de cet animal, Penguin – _lui_ \- s'accroche aux larges épaules de son amant et émettant de lui-même un mouvement de bassin, Kidd ne se prive pas pour continuer l'acte et faire crier son cadet.

Très vite, le vermillon reprend ses « mauvaises habitudes » - _frappent fortement les parois du noiraud_ \- et l'attrapant par la taille, il décide de mettre Penguin à califourchon sur lui pour le pénétrer plus en profondeur à l'aide de son bassin agile et puissant.  
Agrippant les mèches feu du plus âgé, l'ébène se cache sur l'épaule réconfortante de celui-ci et se mouvant lui-même, des soupirs se mêlent.  
Appréciant tous les deux, Kidd n'est cependant pas encore satisfait et resserrant sa prise sur l'ébène, ses plus bas instincts reprennent le dessus !  
Malaxant le fessier accueillant de Penguin, ce rouge joue, marque et inévitablement ce noiraud se tend quand il sent un ou deux doigts se frayer un passage en plus de cette verge qui le rempli déjà.

Le plus jeune mord l'épaule offerte, se cambre un peu plus tandis que la nature sadique de Kidd continue son chemin.  
Quatre doigts jouent maintenant dans l'intimité du noiraud en plus de ce sexe imposant et retenant avec du mal ses cris – _ou gémissements_ -, son visage se fait attraper pour que ce vermeil est une vue imprenable.  
Ce carmin adore voir ses partenaires soumis à son bon vouloir et cet animal encore plus, puisqu'il dégage une aura sensuelle, demandeuse et alléchante.  
La bouche entrouverte, Penguin pourrait ressembler à une sorte de marionnette dans les mains du plus âgé et pourtant, son cœur bat la chamade comme jamais et son corps est sûr de réclamer davantage. …Penguin prend gout à toutes ces choses tordues que Kidd lui a déjà faite et s'il bouge _–non sans sentir son ventre se tordre-,_ c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas être lâché !

 **_ Eustass-…san~ hn…**

Littéralement l'appeler dévore les lèvres de l'animal et s'activant encore et toujours – _avec plus de force_ -, Kidd mange des soupirs délicieux et exquis.  
Se cramponnant au large dos du vermillon, Penguin répond au baiser donné et subissant les assauts répétés de l'autre, il se sent venir inévitablement. Il croit qu'il est occupé d'aimer le sexe brutal – _du moins, moins qu'à l'accoutumé_ \- et si cela lui fait peur, il n'a pas le temps d'y penser – _en ce moment en tout cas-._

 **_ T'es un vicieux Usagi-chan~ ….nh~ t'en veux encore hn !?** Demande Eustass alors qu'il rejette sans préavis ce noiraud sur le matelas pour le surplomber – _ce qui désoriente Penguin_ -. **Retourne-toi…**

Les gestes – _l'ordre_ \- sont faits sans réfléchir et maintenant la tête dans un oreiller, Penguin étouffe un cri alors que Kidd le pénètre sauvagement !  
Appuyant sur la cambrure du ténébreux, Eustass impose sa cadence – _son rythme_ \- et laissant son autre main glisser jusqu'à la nuque de l'éphèbe, il repaire une morsure faite récemment et par ses soins. Une morsure qu'il réitère tandis qu'il pousse un peu plus fort dans l'intimité conquise.  
Creusant son ventre de tant d'émotions différentes, le plaisir prédomine maintenant et croquant son pouce, l'ébène accélère la chute du géant rouge.  
Penguin – _lui_ \- s'est répandu sur le lit au moment même où Eustass le pénétrait mais pas encore rassasié, son membre s'était fièrement redressé dans les secondes suivantes pour éprouver d'autres plaisirs.

Des va-et-vient continuent, l'ébène se masturbe sous l'œil attentif du carmin et se penchant jusqu'à l'oreille du noiraud, des à-coups puissants se font.  
Aussi rapide qu'efficace, les deux apprécient – _peut-être un peu trop_ \- et pour la seconde fois, Penguin se libère tandis qu'Eustass sent les parois de son cadet se resserrer autour de son membre et décupler son plaisir.  
Plaisir qu'il n'essaie même plus de retenir puisqu'il jouit à l'intérieur de Penguin dans un gémissement rauque – _presque bestiale_ -. Ne bougeant plus durant des secondes, des aller et venus reprennent – _sagement_ \- jusqu'à ce que Kidd se décide à quitter cet endroit chaud et maintenant souillé.  
Se laissant tomber sur le matelas – _Penguin l'imitant_ -, le silence les entoure puis, ce rouge fixe le petit animal sans défense, s'appuie sur son coude et croque l'épaule donnée en pâture.

 _ **_ Eustass-san~**_ …Se plaint – _ou pas_ \- Penguin qui reprend son souffle.

 **_ Quoi ?! T'es déjà bleu de partout, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire.** Grogne – _ou boude_ \- un Kidd affamé.

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, l'ébène capitule et se couvrant à minimum de ce drap qui pend négligemment au sol, il ferme les yeux et apprécie les frissons que l'autre lui procure.  
C'est incompréhensible, vraiment ! Il y a quelques jours encore, il était sûr de détester ce rouge mais quand ce même rouge a décidé de l'ignorer, la haine qu'il croyait ressentir n'était plus.  
Se mettant sur le ventre et levant ses prunelles sapins vers ce carmin allongé près de lui, Penguin analyse et mordillant sa lèvre dans sa réflexion, il fait sourire Kidd – _délie sa langue aussi_ -.

 **_ Law avait finalement raison, t'es un animal bien différent des autres Usagi.**

Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils de cette phrase qu'il ne comprend pas, Penguin s'appuie sur ses avant-bras, dévisage son amant – _d'un soir (?)-_ et essaie de déchiffrer les mots entendus.  
Eparpillant ses mèches écarlates, une cigarette se glisse rapidement entre les lèvres du rouge et soupirant la fumée sur le visage de l'ébène, Kidd réveille son cadet sans le vouloir.

 **_ Pourquoi tu parles de Trafalgar-kun, tout d'un coup !?** Questionne légitimement Penguin.

 **_ Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne question ça. J'le croyais pas quand il m'disait que tu me suivrais volontairement ce soir.**

 **_ Co-comment ça !?** Un voile d'inquiétude se faufile sur les iris du noiraud et s'asseyant sur le lit, il attend une explication plus solide. …Kidd – _lui-_ soupir une fois encore et marmonne comme si tout avait un sens et une logique.

 **_ J'lui ai dit que j'te voulais la fois dernière et après un tas de question emmerdante, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait. J'le croyais pas mais, ce soir il t'a forcé à me suivre et t'as obéis bien sagement.**

 **_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu aurais parlé de moi à Trafalgar-kun !? Pourquoi il t'aurait aidé aussi !? Pis, c'est quoi cette histoire avec ce soir !? …Tu parles de Trafalgar-kun comme si tu lui parlais souvent et que tu le connaissais bien.** Une boule au ventre apparait et reculant légèrement, Penguin a peur de comprendre. **Tu lui as montré les vidéos !? Tu… tu m'avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas !**

 **_ Usagi y'a des trucs que tu devrais savoir, Law et moi on se connait depuis le collège et s'il m'a aidé c'est parce qu'on est amis. Bon ok, il m'a engueulé quand il a su c'que je t'avais fait mais ensuite, il m'a quand même laissé faire.**

Reculant un peu plus sur ce lit, Penguin est sûr d'être horrifié. Comment pourrait-il encore regarder Law en face si celui-ci connait tout !? S'il sait ce qu'il a pu faire avec ce rouge !?  
Cherchant rapidement une solution, n'importe laquelle…, la seule qu'il trouve c'est de déguerpir au plus vite et de ne plus jamais croiser la route de Kidd.  
Ejectant la main qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui, Penguin pose pied à terre et cherchant du regard ses vêtements, il continue cependant de trouver des réponses en questionnant le carmin.

 **_ Je ne te crois pas. Si vraiment vous seriez amis, il n'existerait pas deux clans et… tu m'avais dit que tu n'en parlerais à personne si je faisais ce que tu me demandais ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le lui dire !**

 **_ Oi calme-toi Usagi-chan !** Kidd rattrape le noiraud par le poigné et le faisant retomber sur le lit, il le maintien sur le matelas à l'aide d'un regard noir. **T'as pas à être gêné, j'lui ai dit que tu te débrouillais bien au lit !**

 **_ Ferme-là, enfoiré ! Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends absolument pas ce que je peux ressentir ! Comment veux-tu que je regarde Trafalgar-kun en face maintenant !? Jamais j'pourrais me montrer devant lui et plus jamais je ne veux te voir !** Se débattant tant bien que mal, Penguin énerve Kidd – _et c'est bien la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire_ -. **Vous… …Vous vous êtes joué de moi, tous les deux !? Trafalgar-kun sait ce que tu m'fais et-**

 **_ Law s'en fout, il s'intéresse seulement au Roronoa en ce moment et tu l'sais. Il a juste dit que je ne devais pas te faire de mal et c'est ce que j'fais. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire t'as toujours bien aimé, non ! …Arrête de te débattre avant que j'me mette vraiment en colère maintenant, ok !?** Grogne le carmin en desserrant légèrement son emprise du corps de son cadet.

 **_ Je veux…, je veux que tu me dises tout !**

 **_ Bordel t'es tellement chiant ! Tu crois que j'vais te garder si tu fais ça et ne pas aller voir ailleurs !?** Demande Eustass le plus naturellement et sérieusement du monde.

Se redressant et mordant sa lèvre tout en laissant ses prunelles vertes fusiller Kidd, Penguin cherche un truc pour se couvrir – _mine de rien, il est toujours nu et commence à avoir froid_ -.  
Ne pas répondre aux provocations, jamais répondre et pourtant…, il s'y sent obligé ! Il n'en n'a rien à foutre que-

 **_ J'en ai rien à foutre, t'as qu'à aller au bar à pute si je t'emmerde, je t'ai rien demandé !** L'un en face de l'autre, Kidd hésite entre passer ses nerfs sur ce noiraud ou sourire de cette réplique qu'il n'entend pas tous les jours. Réplique que personne n'ose jamais.

Frottant son visage de l'une de ses mains, Eustass soupir fortement – _fait se questionner Penguin silencieusement_ \- et mettant ses cheveux en arrière, il remarque un frisson sur le corps du plus petit et repense à un truc entendu quelques jours plus tôt*.  
A un truc qu'il n'a jamais fait mais qui pour le coup, lui donne envie. …Alors attrapant son sweat-shirt blanc trainant au sol depuis la veille probablement, Kidd le fait passer par-dessus la tête noiraude.  
Surpris et sursautant de ce geste imprévu, Penguin passe le vêtement sans vraiment y penser et relevant la tête alors que ses joues rougissent, un cœur rate un virage immense.  
Les manches trop longues pendent négligemment sur les mains de l'ébène, la capuche recouvre partiellement cette tête désireuse et si le bas cache jusqu'aux cuisses, Kidd renverse son amant sur la couette !

 **_ Arrête de m'exciter Usagi-chan~ j'te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir plus tard !** Terminant sa phrase en mangeant les lèvres du plus jeune et en pénétrant celui-ci d'un coup sec et dur, Kidd attrape un cri étouffé.

 **_ Tu… t'excites t-out seul hn~ …pis je han~ …Eustass-san~**

C'est pas faux, Kidd s'est excité seul mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer ! Rattrapant la bouche de son animal, le rouge dévore et Penguin accroche le large dos de celui-ci.  
Ils reparleront très certainement de cette amitié non-dévoilé – _celle de Kidd et Law_ -, reparleront aussi de cette manigance faite en pleine nuit et à force de parler, tous deux apprendront des choses.  
Un exemple !? Eh bien, Eustass fait un détournement de mineur puisque Penguin n'a que 20 ans ou alors par expérience Kidd et Trafalgar ont couchés une fois ensemble à l'âge de 17 ans. Est-ce suffisant !?  
Quoiqu'il en soit et préférant faire l'amour et marquer cette peau blanche, Eustass tape puissamment l'intimité de l'ébène et défie quiconque oserait s'approcher de sa proie maintenant attrapé, il en est sûr !  
De son côté, Penguin continue avec ses questions sans réponse. Depuis que l'autre l'a entrainé dans son monde, il a bousculé ses habitudes et ses envies et pas une seule fois…, il a cru détester ça ! Il ne sait pas ce que veut Kidd de lui et peut-être que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

* J'adore voir un autre porter les vêtements de son partenaire! J'trouve ça foutrement sexy. J'aime ça et les lunettes lol

Maintenant que l'OS est fini, le stress est monté et j'me demande si j'ai bien fait de poster... . Convaincu par ce couple alors ou non !? J'aimerais tellement. Je vous laisse réfléchir à cette question et si ça vous dit, j'aimerais continuer a écrire sur eux!

Je vous embrasse pis j'espère aussi que vous avez passer un bon moment en leur compagnie.

Bisous, à la prochaine.


End file.
